Dusk Falls
by stress
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles devoted to the Twilight Saga, specifically the relationship between Edward and Bella. Prompts and requests accepted; reviews appreciated. Chapter Ten: Frustration.
1. Fast Car

Disclaimer: _The characters in this story are the property of Stephenie Meyer and are only used for fan related purposes._

_--_

**Fast Car**

_--_

My eyes were opened wide, frantic and frightened—a perfectly human response. Greens and browns—and more greens—blended together to turn the forest into an abstract vision.

He jumped then and I gasped, tightening my grip around his neck. It never occurred to me that I was all but strangling him.

His landing was smooth, that brief moment of flight over before it really begun. I'm almost positive I heard a low yet exhilarated chuckle mingling with the whipping winds.

I groaned and held on even tighter.

And to think that I complained when his Volvo topped one hundred.

* * *

Author's Note: _Well, I've finally done it. I've been debating writing something for the _Twilight _fandom for a bit now but I didn't want to take on a large project while I had a couple of other fics in the work. However, I'm always up for a challenge and I've never done actual 100 word drabbles before. Here's hoping they come out alright ;) _

_This is my first foray into the fandom and I would appreciate any feedback, prompts or criticism included._


	2. Play Me a Memory

Disclaimer: _The characters in this story are the property of Stephenie Meyer and are only used for fan related purposes._

_--_

**Play Me a Memory**

_--_

His fingers dance upon the ivory keys, her image dancing before his ochre eyes. He's inspired, though he doesn't understand why, and he tells himself to forget her. It would be best if he did.

Esme is watching him but she remains silent. He's musical and it's a talent she reveres. She knows her adopted son all too well; she leaves him to his melodies.

He's oblivious to her presence. Only one girl has captured his attention.

He pounds the keys in frustration, remembering the way Bella sighs his name at night.

The music suddenly changes. Saturday is almost here.

* * *

Author's Note: _And here's another one. It's still Edward/Bella related, and set during the first book. I plan on tackling scenes and situations from _Twilight _first for these drabbles before continuing on to the others—unless, of course, inspiration dictates otherwise ;)_


	3. Absent

Disclaimer: _The characters in this story are the property of Stephenie Meyer and are only used for fan related purposes._

_--_

**Absent**

_--_

Monday dawned and, contrary to every weather report—including Alice's—it was beautiful. The clouds faded, leaving ribbon-thin wisps across the sky, and sunlight streamed magnificently through the trees.

There was no question about going to school, and he smiled crookedly to himself. An absence every now and again was healthy.

Though he couldn't sleep, Edward Cullen laid on his couch and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth as Debussy played. It was peaceful, if somewhat lonely.

Meanwhile, as Isabella Swan prepared for her first day at her new school, she marvelled to see that Forks _could_ be sunny...

* * *

Author's Note: _Consider this an exercise in "what if". I wonder what might've happened if the story began this way instead..._


	4. Forever Seventeen

Disclaimer: _The characters in this story are the property of Stephenie Meyer and are only used for fan related purposes._

_--_

**Forever Seventeen**

_--_

He never understood why I mourned the approach of my birthday, and I found myself unable to explain without triggering his temper. To him, it was a celebration, and I got that; the eighteenth year, especially, was a milestone.

But not to me. It wasn't another year older—it was another year I wouldn't have with him.

Why should I be eighteen when Edward, in all his godlike glory, would forever remain seventeen?

The nightmare I had my birthday morning hit at the root of my deepest fears: Edward was timeless—and, one day, I'd be nothing but a memory.


	5. Alice Sees

Disclaimer: _The characters in this story are the property of Stephenie Meyer and are only used for fan related purposes._

_--_

**Alice Sees**

_--_

"What is it, Alice? What did you see?"

"Bella," she answered softly, the vestiges of her vision still before her eyes.

"Bella?"

She frowned, not even daring to look up at her brother. "I saw her. Her hair was fanning out behind her as she ran—"

"No…"

"Her skin was even paler than yours—"

"No."

"Edward… her eyes were red."

"No!"

His voice was low and rough, with a hint of his anguished snarl.

Alice just sighed.

While it was true that her premonitions were never definite and the future _could _change… not even Rosalie was _that _pigheaded.


	6. The Prey, Misunderstood

Disclaimer: _The characters in this story are the property of Stephenie Meyer and are only used for fan related purposes._

_--_

**The Prey, Misunderstood**

_--_

I looked into the face of the hunter, into the face of evil, and saw nothing but cold indifference staring back.

No. That's not entirely true.

There was mild interest etched on his nondescript face, a hint of curiosity that his sadism couldn't hide.

James couldn't understand me, couldn't understand what one of his kind could see in such a worthless creature. Surely, to him, I was nothing more than a plaything, a couple of laughs before I became lunch.

He couldn't understand me, and his indifference told me he didn't care to.

Either way, I was going to die.


	7. His Story

Disclaimer: _The characters in this story are the property of Stephenie Meyer and are only used for fan related purposes._

_--_

**His Story**

_--_

"His eyes were green?"

It struck me then, as I listened to Carlisle's story, how little I really knew about Edward.

Oh, I knew about his present, and I was determined to be his future… but what about his past?

Carlisle continued his tale, letting his memories wash over me as he spoke of the Edward he'd known. His words were a diversion but I didn't care.

It was as if everything I'd never thought to ask—or had, but hadn't gotten an answer for—was being offered to by Edward's father.

What a gift. He'd given my Edward's history.


	8. Watcher

Disclaimer: _The characters in this story are the property of Stephenie Meyer and are only used for fan related purposes._

_--_

**Watcher**

_--_

She breathes softly, shallowly, her chest heaving gently with the motion. She's on her side, facing the window—facing me—and I could see every move she makes. She's a restless sleeper, I notice, and I wonder what exactly is on her mind.

Am I on her mind?

Her long, dark hair covers her face, hiding her from my view though the moonlight streams in through the room, bathing her in a light that barely touches her beauty.

I shouldn't have come. It's wrong. Immoral.

But, still, I'm here. Watching her, never straying my eyes from her sleeping form.

"Edward…"


	9. Knockout

Disclaimer: _The characters in this story are the property of Stephenie Meyer and are only used for fan related purposes._

_--_

**Knockout**

_--_

The monster (usually) kept at bay. The heart elated. The memory of her smile (and her kiss).

Every breath, every blush, every spark from her (warm) touch… overpowering the temptation, the remorse.

_versus_

The lurking realization that one careless moment could mean goodbye. The guilt that, when he finally changes her, he's damning her to a soulless existence. The nagging selfishness which reminds him that he wants nothing more than to be with her forever…

Edward sighs as Bella sleeps, watching her carefully. Protectively. _Lovingly._

He can't help it. He really _is _selfish.

(All it's worth is worth it _all_.)


	10. Frustration

Disclaimer: _The characters in this story are the property of Stephenie Meyer and are only used for fan related purposes._

_--_

**Frustration**

_--_

I glanced over the couch, entirely aware of Edward's frustrated expression. If it hadn't been for his granite skin, I'm sure his brow would've been a mass of furrowed wrinkles. As it was, his eyes were narrowed and his lips were pursed.

"Three?"

I shook my head.

"Okay," he said, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back. "Then it's six."

"Nope."

"It can't be zero, can it?"

Just then, before I could tell him he was still wrong, Alice poked her head in through Edward's open door.

She grinned mischievously. "Edward? Bella's thinking of the number eight."


End file.
